voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Monsters
Monsters & Mana is a fantasy role-playing tabletop game created by the Alteans similar to the Terran Dungeons & Dragons. Players created a fantastical character and then embark on a task determined by the Lore Master, who moderates the game and acts as the storyteller. The success of a player's turn and the ability they use with their character, depends on the number that the game's twenty sided die lands on, high numbers guarantee success with overcoming traps and unleashing strong attacks, while low numbers cuts the power level of their attacks and has them triggering the traps they come across. Gallery S6E03.7. And the ogre doesn't look happy at being foiled.png S6E03.12. And it's not terribly effective.png S6E03.12a. And it's not terribly effective 2.png S6E03.18a. But the ogre isn't giving up yet 2.png S6E03.29. Pidge smashes the ocarina.png S6E03.33. Hey didn't Pidge just smash that ocarina.png S6E03.34. But Hunk to the rescue with a lasso of light.png S6E03.38. And Pidge makes a one-hit KO.png S6E03.49. We don't have any money Hunk.png S6E03.51. Man the Inn crowd is getting tougher every day.png S6E03.51a. Man the Inn crowd is getting tougher every day 2.png S6E03.53. Game sprites are a go.png S6E03.54. Is she going for the pots.png S6E03.58. LOL the coinage has Alfor on it.png|...does this mean Alfor could be wandering around the game as a revenant or something? S6E03.72a. So filled with monsters traps and terrors 2.png S6E03.73. That most heroes would be driven insane.png S6E03.118a. Oh noes watch out for the Monsterous Platt 2.png S6E03.123. And Shiro's health bar is going to zero.png S6E03.124. RIP brave paladin we never knew ye.png S6E03.128. But that doesn't make any sense the mice aren't playing.png S6E03.134. A maven, a mage, a cleric, a klazgool, a bard.png|Coran listing off character classes - maven, mage, cleric, klazgool, bard... S6E03.140. Monsters and huh what.png|Coran displays the rule book. Seems kinda low tech. S6E03.142. I dunno how can a game that needs a book be fun.png S6E03.155. The 20 sided die of doom.png S6E03.167. Watch out for the deadly Coran-drake.png S6E03.168. Oh so it wasn't aimed at us.png S6E03.168a. Oh so it wasn't aimed at us 2.png S6E03.196. Valayun summons a flying mount yay.png S6E03.197. Wonder if this was a real Altean critter or not.png S6E03.197b. Wonder if this was a real Altean critter or not 3.png S6E03.200. Soar into the sky with fluffy dragon air.png S6E03.202. Approaching the final dungeon.png S6E03.203. Okay guys we're here now whut.png S6E03.216. So if they speak Friend and Enter will it open.png S6E03.234. And the party adventures on.png S6E03.235. The party continues 2.png S6E03.236. The party continues 3.png S6E03.237. The party continues 4.png S6E03.238. The party continues 5.png S6E03.243. It's our reward for getting past all those traps.png S6E03.243a. It's our reward for getting past all those traps 2.png S6E03.280. I will become the most powerful being.png|The evil wizard Dakin. S6E03.286a. I'm going to evaporate you just like I did your brother 2.png S6E03.290b. Allura's game screen detail 3.png S6E3._Here_comes_the_second_round_of_the_Boss_fight.jpg S6E03.317. The all powerful Coranic dragon.png|Dakin resurrects into a Coranic Dragon. S6E03.328. The Coranic taking aim at the fallen archer.png S6E03.333. Did I get them.png S6E03.358. OMG she summoned a poniez.png S6E03.359. Shiro jumps on the unicorn.png S6E03.366a. Shiro looks back at the flames 2.png S6E03.391. So who's gonna make us little cosplay paladin toys now.png Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender